Light at the Broadway
by divXI
Summary: Broadway menjadi saksi bisu perjalanan hidup seorang gadis pirang bernetra seindah langit musim panas dan seorang pria raven bernetra sekelam malam yang telah dipisahkan oleh nasib ruang dan waktu. Akankah nasib berbaik hati untuk mempertemukan mereka kembali? #EdupadGoesToBroadway #SasuFemNaru #WeDoCareAboutSFN #OneShoot


Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but the story is mine

Cerita Hanyalah Untuk Kesenangan Belaka Bukan Untuk Dikomersilkan

Theme : Broadway; Sub Theme : Theatre 50's

Pairing : SasuFemNaru

Fandom : Naruto

Warning : Gender switch, OOC, typo(s)

Rated : M, Genre : Romance, angst, hurt/comfort

Don't Like Don't Read

 ** _The Light on The Broadway_**

 ** _Jepang, 10 Oktober 1928_**

 **** _Mansion Namikaze saat ini tengah diliputi oleh kebahagiaan. Akhirnya rumah megah tersebut dihiasi oleh tangisan seorang bayi perempuan cantik yang kehadirannya telah ditunggu-tunggu selama 10 tahun lamanya oleh pasangan bangsawan Namikaze. Untuk merayakan kebahagian mereka, pasangan ini mengadakan pesta di Mansion Namikaze dengan mengundang seluruh kerabat dekat yang mereka miliki._

 _Di tengah-tengah hingar bingar pesta tersebut, tampak seorang anak laki-laki berusia 7 tahun bersurai raven dengan model emo mengendap-ngendap untuk menyelinap masuk ke kamar utama di Mansion Namikaze. Netra onyxnya menyisir seluruh ruangan untuk mencari sesuatu. Saat netranya menangkap objek yang dicari, tanpa ragu anak tersebut menghampiri objek tersebut._

 _Anak itu tampak kagum melihat seorang bayi perempuan yang tertidur nyenyak di dalam sebuah box._

 _"_ _Kawaaaai, ternyata kamu secantik yang diberitakan ya hime?", ujarnya seraya menyeringai senang, menampilkan deretan gigi mungil yang berwarna putih. Tanpa disangka-sangka bayi tersebut tiba-tiba membuka matanya, menampakkan netra safir yang begitu indah._

 _Anak laki-laki tersebut sudah panik dan siap-siap untuk kabur jika bayi tersebut menangis. Bisa gawat jika oto-san menemukan ku menyelinap tanpa izin ke kamar orang lain. Gumamnya dalam hati seraya merasa panik. Akan tetapi, yang terjadi berikutnya membuatnya kaget. Bukannya menangis, bayi itu malah tersenyum lebar menampakkan senyuman sehangat musim panas sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah anak laki-laki tersebut. Dengan ragu anak laki-laki itu ikut mengulurkan tangannya ke arah bayi tersebut. Bayi tersebut menyambut uluran tangannya dengan riang gembira seraya menggenggamnya dengan erat. Anak laki-laki itu merasa perasaannya hangat seketika._

 _"_ _Selamat datang, hime. Aku berjanji untuk menjagamu seumur hidupku."_

 _Janji sederhana telah dibuat diantara sepasang manusia. Sebuah janji yang pelaksanaannya akan diuji oleh berbagai halangan dan rintangan._

 ** _Broadway, 1930_**

Sejak didirikannya gedung-gedung teater pada tahun 1920-an di jantung Kota Manhattan, kota ini menjadi kota yang tidak pernah mati. Puluhan gedung teater yang berjajar di sepanjang jalan Kota Manhattan, jalan ini dikenal dengan sebutan _Broadway_ , tidak pernah berhenti menghasilkan drama musikal maupun non musikal yang akan menjadi cikal bakal beberapa pertunjukan televisi yang akan dikenang sepanjang massa. Billboard raksasa dengan lampu neon kerlap-kerlip berwarna-warni, yang menjadi identitas setiap gedung teater, menghiasi sepanjang jalan ini dan membuat jalanan ini terlihat sangat cantik saat malam hari, menyuguhkan keindahan yang memanjakan setiap mata melihatnya. Selain itu alunan musik yang mengalir dari setiap gedung teater dengan berbagai macam genre musik, membuat daerah ini menjadi semakin meriah.

Salah satu teater yang terkenal di jalan tersebut adalah Broadway Theatre, teater dengan kursi penonton yang dapat menampung manusia dengan kapasitas terbesar dan meiliki latar belakang sejarah yang paling fenomenal. Teater ini merupakan satu-satunya teater yang dimiliki oleh pendatang, yaitu seorang saudagar kaya berkebangsaan Jepang keturunan Amerika Latin yang bernama Namikaze Minato. Seorang pendatang yang membuat geger seluruh penduduk Broadway karena berani membeli teater terbesar di daerah tersebut dengan harga yang sangat tinggi.

Teater ini pada awalnya bernama _Earl Carrol's Broadway Theatre._ Teater ini mengalami masa vakum yang panjang akibat imbas dari depresi ekonomi global yang terjadi pada tahun 1930-an. Masa ini dikenal dengan nama _Great Depresion_ , masa kegelapan perekonomian yang mampu membuat beberapa industri menjadi bangkrut seketika, salah satunya adalah industri drama dan musik di _Earl Carrol's Broadway Theatre_. Di tengah-tengah kemelut tersebut, seorang saudagar kaya berkebangsaan Jepang mengulurkan tangan dan menawarkan diri untuk mengambil alih teater tersebut dengan harga yang tinggi. Tanpa berpikir panjang, sang pemilik teater, yaitu _Richard Carrol,_ segera menjual teater tersebut kepada pria asing yang baru ditemuinya. Pada saat itu, gedung teater merupakan bisnis bonafid yang menjadi harga diri seorang bangsawan amerika. Sebagai seorang bangsawan yang terhormat harusnya bisa mempertahankan harga dirinya hingga titik darah penghabisan, akan tetapi keputusasaan akan kondisi ekonomi yang tak kunjung membaik membuat pemilik gedung ini menjual harga dirinya begitu saja.

Namikaze Minato adalah seorang pria muda berusia 30 tahunan dengan ciri berambut pirang, dengan tinggi sekitar 180 cm, berbadan tegap dan berkulit tan. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa pria ini merupakan pria berkebangsaan Jepang, karena penampakan fenotif pria ini sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ciri orang Jepang. Di usianya yang muda, dia telah berhasil menjadi seorang saudagar sukses yang menjual rempah-rempah yang berasal dari daerah jajahan Jepang. Saat itu rempah-rempah merupakan salah satu komoditas ekspor yang paling mahal dan paling diminati oleh seluruh negara. Namun sayang sekali perang dunia I yang meletus pada tahun 1914 mengakibatkan harga rempah-rempah menjadi anjlok dan bisnisnya menjadi collapse. Belum juga pria ini berhasil bangkit dari keterpurukannya akibat Perang Dunia Ke I, pria ini mendapatkan informasi tidak sedap mengenai Pirang Dunia Ke II yang akan meletus dalam waktu dekat. Akhirnya, sebelum kondisi semakin memburuk, pria ini memutuskan untuk pindah ke Amerika, menjual semua propertinya di Jepang dan memulai bisnis baru. Saat itulah dia melihat bahwa Broadway Theatre merupakan bisnis yang menjanjikan. Insting bisnisnya mengatakan bahwa bisnis ini akan melejit jika dia bisa bertahan dalam masa kehancuran ekonomi global yang tengah terjadi saat itu. Selain itu, teater tersebut dipersembahkan untuk istri dan putri tercintanya yang sangat mencintai dunia teater dan musik.

Setelah _Earl Carrol's Broadway Theatre_ telah berpindah tangan padanya, dia merubah nama teater tersebut menjadi Broadway Theatre. Nasib baik rupanya berpihak pada pria tersebut, beberapa saat setelah Minato mengambil alih teater tersebut, kondisi ekonomi global mulai membaik dan beberapa industri yang _collapse_ mulai bisa bernapas kembali. Broadway Theatre bisa mulai kembali hidup dan mulai beroprasi meski belum bisa sejaya pada masa-masa sebelumnya.

 _Richard Carroll_ merasa terkhianati oleh nasib. Dia menginginkan Broadway Theatre untuk kembali ke tangannya. Untuk merealisasikan niatnya tersebut, akhirnya dia mulai melancarkan aksinya. Dimulai dari negosiasi secara baik-baik yang selalu berakhir dengan penolakan dari Minato, dilanjutkan dengan pengambil alihan paksa dengan menyewa puluhan tukang pukul terbaik untuk melakukan penyerangan secara besar-besaran ke Broadway Theatre.

Minato berhasil menggagalkan penyerangan tersebut namun harus ditebus dengan harga mahal. Dia harus kehilangan istri dan putri tercintanya yang baru berumur 2 tahun. Istrinya terbunuh saat berusaha untuk melindungi putri yang hendak diculik oleh gerombolan _Richard Caroll._ _Richard_ memang kalah total, tapi dia berhasil membawa kabur satu-satunya permata Minato.

 ** _Broadway Theatre, Broadway, 10 Oktober 1953_**

 _23 tahun kemudian_

Saat menjelang fajar Jalan Broadway terlihat lengang setelah sebelumnya daerah ini menjadi saksi hidup akan pagelaran pertunjukan terbesar di massa itu, yaitu pertunjukkan drama musikal _Oklahoma_ yang berhasil dibawakan kembali oleh Broadway Theatre. Pada awalnya pertunjukkan ini merupakan titik kebangkitan Broadway Theatre setelah sebelumnya tertidur lama akibat gonjang-ganjing ekonomi dan persengketaan tanpa henti antara pemiliki baru dan pemilik lama. Dan malam tadi pentas _Oklahoma_ berhasil dipentaskan kembali dengan lebih gemilang dari pertunjukkan perdananya. Jalanan masih diterangi kerlap-kerlip lampu warna-warni yang berasal dari billboard raksasa yang berderet di sepanjang jalan Broadway. Daerah ini seolah memiiki _cyrcdian rhytm_ yang terbalik, hidup saat malam hari dan mulai meredup saat menjelang pagi sampai siang hari. Hanya terdapat beberapa orang yang tampak bercakap-cakap sambil menguap membereskan sisa-sisa pagelaran semalam. Jalanan yang biasanya dihiasi oleh musik yang menghentak dan bersemangat, kini hanya dihiasi oleh music jazz lembut seolah-olah menjadi pengantar tidur bagi warganya yang baru akan memulai ritual istirahatnya.

Di tengah ketenangan tersebut, seorang gadis berjalan memasuki panggung Broadway Theatre yang telah sepi. Gadis itu berjalan dengan langkah mantap menuju tengah-tengah panggung. Hanya pencahayaan panggung yang dibiarkan menyala, lampu di tempat duduk penonton dibiarkan mati dan hanya diterangi oleh pendar cahaya yang berasal dari panggung.

Gadis tersebut berdiri di tengah panggung sambil memejamkan matanya. Gadis itu menarik napas dalam dan membentangkan tangannya seraya menghadirkan kembali kenangan beberapa jam silam, di mana cerita "Oklahoma" dipentaskan di panggung teater ini.

Gadis itu membuka matanya, menampilkan netra lazuardi musim panas yang menghiasi wajah orientalnya. Dengan penuh kebanggaan dan dagu terangkat, pandangan gadis itu beredar menyapu seluruh bagian penonton gedung teater yang gelap gulita dari arah balkon sebelah kanan, menurun ke barisan penonton di sayap kanan, terus melaju ke barisan penonton di sayap kiri dan berakhir di balkon penonton yang menggantung sebanyak 3 tingkat di sisi sebelah kiri. Dalam pandangannya, cahaya muncul merambat mengikuti arah pandangannya. Ruangan gelap gelita seketika menjadi terang benderang dengan kursi penonton yang dipenuhi oleh penonton kasat mata yang sebelumnya menghadiri pertunjukan fenomenal "Oklahoma". Sayup-sayup gadis itu mulai bisa mendengarkan kembali alunan musik yang mengiringi sesi _Clossing_ dari pertunjukkan _Oklahoma_ yang baru saja dipentaskannya. Suara riuh tepuk tangan penonton yang memenuhi kursi penonton gedung teater yang berkapasitas 1761 tempat duduk tersebut mulai terdengar membahana di seluruh aula utama teater.

Dada gadis itu terasa sesak karna rasa bangga dan bahagia mengingat wajah puas penonton saat setelah melihat penampilannya dalam drama musikal tersebut. Beberapa penonton bahkan terlihat memberikan _standing applause_ saat gadis itu memberikan _encore_ saat diakhir pertunjukan- _nya_. Ya, pertunjukan ini adalah miliknya, hanya miliknya. Karena untuk pertama kalinya dalam 10 tahun karir teaternya, gadis ini telah berhasil menjadi pemeran utama dari naskah yang telah dibuatnya sejak lama.

Oklahoma merupakan drama musikal pertama yang dibuat oleh composer _Richard Rodgers_ dan penulis lirik _Oscar Hammerstein II_. Drama ini mengisahkan tentang percintaan 2 orang cowboy dengan gadis petani dan tunangann salah satu cowboy yang genit dengan mengambil _setting_ tempat di Oklahoma. Cerita ini pertama kali dipentaskan di tahun 1943 yang menjadi tanda kebangkitan dari Broadway Theatre setelah mengalami keterpurukan akibat masa " _Great Depression"_ yang terjadi di seluruh dunia.

Pertunjukan ini juga yang telah memporak-porandakan kepolosan kanak-kanak gadis ini dan mulai berkecimpung di dunia teater. Selain itu, pertunjukan ini juga yang mempertemukan gadis ini dengan seorang pria yang akan mengubah poros kehidupannya.

 ** _Broadway, 10 Oktober 1943._**

Untuk menjadi seorang aktris Broadway tidaklah mudah. Selain dibutuhkan wajah dan postur yang menual serta bakat akting dan menyanyi yang besar, diperlukan juga sponsor yang mau mendanai karir teater sang aktris. Tanpa seorang sponsor sangat sulit sekali untuk menjadi seorang aktris, terutama aktris untuk menjadi pemeran utama dalam sebuah pertunjukan di Broadway.

Tidak seorang pun yang meragukan bakat besar yang dimiliki oleh gadis pirang yang tinggal di salah satu gedung Teater yang berada di _West Street_. Bakat aktingnya yang besar dan dipadukan dengan sense musikalitas yang tinggi seharusnya menjadikan gadis ini seorang aktris yang dapat bersinar dalam panggung Broadway. Selain itu gadis ini memiliki paras cantik yang ektraordinary karena perpaduan unik antara darah Jepang dan Amerika latin dengan penampakan fenotif seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang ikal sebahu berwajah oriental yang dihiasi oleh netra seindah batu safir serta memiliki kulit eksotis dengan bentuk tubuh yang proporsional meskipun usianya baru menginjak 15 tahun. Perpaduan itu semua harusnya menjadikan gadis ini seorang aktris dengan 'packaging' yang sangat menjual dalam industri Broadway Theatre. Namun gadis ini harus menelan pil pahit karena nasib baik tidak berpihak padanya. Asal-usulnya yang tidak jelas menjadikan pihak sponsor tidak ada yang mau mendanainya. Gadis itu hanyalah seorang anak yang diselamatkan dari pasar gelap penjualan anak oleh seorang wanita baik hati yang bernama Senju Tsunade. Oleh karena itu, gadis itu hanya bisa berpuas diri dengan karir teaternya yang hanya bisa sebatas menjadi seorang Asisten Sutradara.

Tsunade juga merupakan seorang wanita berkebangsaan Jepang berdarah Amerika. Saat pertama kali menemukan anak itu diusianya yang kedua di salah satu pasar gelap penjualan anak terbesar di New York, wanita baik hati tersebut merasakan sebuah dorongan kuat untuk menyelamatkan dan membesarkannya. Salahkan rasa nasionalisme Tsunade yang begitu mengalir deras di dalam darahnya meski sudah bertahun-tahun wanita tersebut meninggalkan Jepang dan mengadu nasib di kampung halamannya, Amerika, tepatnya Kota Manhattan. Berbekal informasi dari nama yang terpahat dari liontin yang digunakan oleh anak tersebut, Tsunade memberi nama gadis itu dengan Naruto, nama yang terlalu absurd untuk seorang anak perempuan.

Tsunade tidak pernah merasa menyesal telah menyelamatkan Naruto. Karena sejak kehadiran Naruto di hidupnya, teater kecil miliknya, bernama _Hidden Village Theatre,_ yang berada di daerah _West Street_ berkembang dengan pesat. Selain itu, berkat sentuhan tangan dingin Naruto dalam menghidupkan karya-karya drama, terutama drama musikal, menjadikan teater kecilnya akhirnya bisa menembus industri Broadway.

Naruto sangat mencintai dunia seni peran dan musik. Naruto memang sangat menginginkan untuk menjadi aktris utama dalam setiap karya yang dia buat, akan tetapi sayang sekali dunia nyata tidak berpihak pada keinginannya. Tapi gadis itu tidak berkecil hati, karena dia tahu bahwa Tuhan tidak akan selamanya bersikap kejam padanya. Oleh karena itu peran sekecil apa pun dalam kedua dunia tersebut akan dia lakoni dengn baik. Selain itu dia sudah cukup bahagia jika keberadaannya bisa membantu wanita paruh baya yang sudah berbaik hati merawatnya sejak kecil meski dirinya bukan darah daging wanita tersebut.

Naruto sangat bahagia sekali saat Tsunade mengajaknya menonton pertunjukan Oklahoma di Broadway Theatre sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Sebuah pertunjukkan yang akan mengobarkan ambisinya serta mempertemukan dirinya dengan seseorang yang akan mengubah nasib serta hidupnya.

"Tidakkah kau melihat itu Nyonya Tsunade? Pertunjukan tadi adalah pertunjukkan paling spektakuler yang pernah aku lihat!" Ujar Naruto berapi-api. Tsunade hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi ucapan dari gadis kecilnya. Sejak Naruto memutuskan untuk bekerja di teater yang dia pimpin, gadis itu bersikeras untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan Nyonya. Wanita itu merapatkan coat panjang gadis kecilnya untuk menghalau udara malam yang begitu dingin, kemudian menuntun tangan gadis itu untuk pulang ke rumah mereka.

"Kau lihat panggungnya, nyonya?", ucap gadis itu seraya menerawangkan pandangannya, "Begitu megah dengan tirai berwarna merah keemasan. Ruangan teaternya begitu besar, dengan pilar-pilar kokoh yang bernada serupa dengan tema panggungnya. Apakah kita juga bisa mengubah dekorasi ruangan teater kita agar senada dengan panggungnya nyonya? Aku rasa hal tersebut bisa menambah daya jual teater kita."

"Hm", Tsunade hanya menggumam kecil menanggapi pertanyaan gadis tersebut sambil mencatatnya dalam hati untuk masukan perbaikan teater kecilnya nanti.

"Ah, jangan lupa dengan pertunjukkannya nyonya! Begitu luar biasa. Namun sayang sekali tunangan tokoh utama cerita tersebut terlalu berlebihan, sehingga tokoh wanitanya menjadi terkesan wanita nakal, bukan genit. Kurasa aku bisa memberikan beberapa gubahan pada naskah, setting dan koreagrafi para pemainnya sehingga cerita tersebut bisa dipentaskan kembali di Teater kita".

"Kau tahu nyonya, membuat pertunjukan sehebat tadi membuatku sangat bersemangat! Aku berjanji untuk bekerja keras memajukan teater kita. Dan aku juga berjanji untuk menghasilkan karya-karya yang lebih spektakuler atau bahkan akan menjadi pertunjukkan paling spektakuler sepanjang massa", teriak gadis itu dengan suara cemprengnya sambil membentangkan kedua tangannya.

Antusiasme gadis tersebut menular ke Tsunade dengan cepat. Tsunade jadi ikut membayangkan pertunjukan Oklahoma tersebut dipentaskan kembali di Teater kecilnya. Mungkin pentas tersebut tidak akan semegah pertunjukan tadi, akan tetapi Tsunade yakin di tangan Naruto pentas tersebut akan lebih spektakuler dari panggung Broadway Theatre.

Tiba-tiba lamunan Tsunade terhenti akibat jeritan tertahan dari gadis disampingnya.

"Ada apa Naruto?", ucap Tsunade dengan raut khawatir.

"Lihat nyonya! Ada seorang pria yang tergeletak di mulut gang!" Ucap Naruto seraya menarik tangan Tsunade untuk ikut berlari bersamanya menghampiri pria tersebut. Setelah sampai, Naruto segera membalikkan tubuh pria tersebut. Saat itulah gadis tersebut melihat seorang pria tampan berwajah oriental, berkulit pucat dengan surai berwarna raven. Jantung kecilnya serasa berhenti berdetak, gadis ini merasa seolah-seolah telah mengenal pria tersebut sejak lama. Gadis ini tidak menyadari bahwa pria ini akan menjadi seseorang yang akan mengubah hidupnya untuk selama-lamanya.

 ** _Broadway Theatre, Broadway, 10 Oktober 1953_**

Seorang pria tampak berdiri termenung di depan pintu masuk teater. Entah sudah berapa lama pria tersebut berdiri di depan pintu dengan tangan mengenggam knop pintu tanpa berani untuk membukanya. Pria itu tidak tahu apakah tindakannya untuk datang ke tempat tersebut merupakan tindakan yang tepat atau tidak.

Pria tersebut berkali-kali menghela napas panjang untuk meredakan debaran di jantungnya. Sesuatu yang menunggunya di balik pintu tersebut membuat dirinya tegang dan keberanian yang telah dia kumpulkan sejak lama menguap seketika.

Pria itu menutup matanya, menyembunyikan netra sekelam malam yang mampu membuat siapa pun tersihir dalam pandangan matanya. Sambil menghitung mundur dari angka 10, pria tersebut berusaha mengumpulkan kembali keberaniannya yang telah menguap. Saat dia mencapai angka kesatu, pria itu membuka kembali matanya dan akhirnya membuka pintu tersebut dengan mantap.

Saat pintu tersebut terbuka pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya membuatnya menahan napas. Di hadapannya terdapat ruangan besar dengan pencahayaan yang minim. Satu-satunya sumber pencahayaan dari ruangan tersebut berasal dari panggung megah yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut. Lampu sorot panggung mengarah kepada satu-satunya objek di tengah panggung yang mampu menyedot semua atensi dan dunianya. Di tengah panggung tersebut telah berdiri seorang gadis berambut pirang ikal sebahu dengan bagian poni yang mengembang. Gadis itu mengenakan dress tangan panjang selutut berwarna putih berbahan katun dengan kerah di bagian lehernya serta kancing yang berderet di bagian depan. Lampu sorot yang mengarah ke arah gadis tersebut membuat gadis tersebut tampak seperti seorang malaikat yang sedang turun ke bumi.

Keraguan yang sempat menghampiri perasaan pria tersebut langsung menguap saat melihat pemandangan indah di depannya. Dengan langkah mantap pria tersebut berjalan mendekati panggung. Pria itu sedikit kesal karena tidak bisa melihat netra seindah langit musim panas yang tersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata berwarna madu yang menutup. Saat gadis itu membuka matanya, pria itu merasa terkesiap. Pria itu berusaha mengumpulkan suaranya yang tertahan di kerongkongan, keheningan yang menggantung diantara keduanya harus segera dipecahkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini di sini, Nona?"

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut saat mengingat kenangannya dengan Nyonyanya. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang sudah dia anggap sebagai ibu kandungnya sendiri. Naruto merasa sedih karena Nyonyanya tidak bisa menonton pertunjukkan yang dia mainkan, padahal dia ingin menunjukkan bahwa dia telah berhasil menciptakan pagelaran yang sesuai dengan yang dia janjikan. Setahun setelah Naruto pindah ke Broadway Theatre, _Hidden Village Theatre_ terbakar menewaskan Ny. Tsunade beserta kru teater yang juga merupakan bagian dari keluarga kecilnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini di sini, Nona?" Suara bariton seorang pria yang menggema di dalam ruangan membuyarkan lamunan gadis tersebut.

Pandangan Naruto berlabuh pada sesosok pria yang bagian tubuh atasnya tersembunyi oleh kegelapan di sisi kanan panggung. Meski tidak dapat melihat wajah pria tersebut, tapi Naruto dapat mengenalinya dengan cepat. Karena sosok itu terlalu melekat dalam hati dan pikiran gadis itu.

Pria tersebut maju dua langkah hingga terlihat sosok seorang pria berwajah oriental bersurai raven dengan kulit berwarna pucat. Netra onyx sekelam malam mengarah lurus pada gadis tersebut, memandang gadis itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Kedua pandangan mereka bertemu sejenak, mengirimkan getaran aneh pada keduanya. Menimbulkan sebuah tanya besar yang harus segera mereka selesaikan.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Taka, oh atau perlu kupanggil…Uciha Sasuke?".

 ** _Hidden Village Theatre, West Street, Februari 1944_**

"Taka! Taka! Hai Teme! Aku memanggilmu tahu!", Naruto berjalan mengekori seorang pria yang sedari tadi mengacuhkan panggilannya. Jelas saja pria itu enggan menyahut, karena gadis berisik itu secara sepihak memanggilnya Taka. _Nama macam apa itu?_

"Siapa yang kau panggil Taka?", ucap pria itu acuh.

"Tentu saja kau! Siapa lagi pria Jepang yang ada di ruangan ini?" Ucap Naruto sambil menudingkan telunjuk mungilnya ke arah pria tersebut.

Pria itu tiba-tiba berhenti, Naruto yang mengekor ketat dibelakangnya mau tak mau menabrak punggung tegap pria tersebut.

"Hai kenapa kau tiba-tiba berhenti? Sa …" ucapan Naruto terhenti karena tiba-tiba pria di depannya sudah berbalik dan wajahnya berada tepat didepannya. Naruto merasa wajahnya memanas seketika. Dengan jarak sedekat itu wanita tersebut dapa melihat alis lebat yang menaungi tatapan mataya yang setajam elang, rahangnya yang tegas dan hidungnya yang mancung.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa setuju untuk dipanggil Taka, gadis kecil!" ucap pria itu seraya menjauhkan wajahnya dan berdiri angkuh sambil menyilangkan tangannya. Pria ini baru beberapa bulan bersamanya tetapi selalu bisa memancing kemarahan Naruto.

"Aku bukan gadis kecil tuan brengsek!", Naruto melanjutkan kembali ucapannya sebelum pria tesebut kembali membuka mulutnya, "Jika kau tidak mau aku panggil Taka, lalu katakan padaku sebenarnya, siapa nama mu tuan?".

Pria itu memalingkan wajahnya, kesal. Mulut gadis ini selalu bisa membalikkan kata-katanya. Naruto menyeringai senang, kini dia merasa berada di atas angin. Dari sejak pertama kali ditemukan di pinggir jalan dengan kondisi mengenaskan di hari ulang tahunnya tempo hari, pria itu tidak bisa mengingat tentang siapa dirinya maupun ingatan-ingatan tentang dirinya sebelum dirinya ditemukan pingsan.

"Dengarkan aku tuan yang menyebalkan! Karena kau kehilangan ingatan mu, maka gadis pintar ini berbaik hati untuk mencarikan mu sebuah nama agar orang-orang disini lebih mudah mengingatmu. Seharusnya kau bersyukur dan terima saja nama pemberian ku!"

"Diantara sekian banyak nama, kenapa kau menamai ku Taka?", ujarnya sebal.

"Itu jelas karena rambutmu berwarna seperti bulu burung gagak jadi aku menamai Taka! Nama yang sesuai bukan?" Ucap gadis itu bangga dengan pengetahuan bahasa Jepangnya yang paspasan.

"Mana bisa seperti itu! Apakah kau tidak bisa membedakan burung gagak dan elang? Taka itu burung elang bukan burung gagak"

"Heh, memang apa bedanya? Keduanya sama-sama burung bukan…"

Kedua orang tersebut berjalan sambil melanjutkan pertengkaran tidak penting mereka. Orang-orang yang melihat pertengkaran konyol tersebut hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum maklum. Sejak kehadiran pria itu, suasana _Hiden Village Theatre_ menjadi lebih hidup dan Naruto pun menjadi lebiih bisa bertingkah sesuai dengan gadis seumurnya.

 ** _Hidden Village Theatre, West Street, 10 Oktober 1944_**

"Ada masalah apa di sini?", suara bariton seorang pria memecahkan ketegangan yang mencekam di ruang latihan yang berada di sayap barat gedung.

Semua kru sedang berkerumun mengelilingi dua orang perempuan yang berada di pusat lingkaran. Gadis itu adalah Naruto dan seorang wanita berambut pirang pendek dengan bedak tebal yang pria itu kenal sebagai aktris utama yang akan berperan dalam pagelaran untuk bulan depan.

"Apa yang terjadi Na.."

Gadis yang dipanggil Naruto membentangkan tangan kanannya ke udara, mengisyaratkan agar pria itu untuk diam. Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya sebentar sambil memberikan senyuman yang menenangkan, senyuman biasa yang diberikan gadis itu padanya untuk mengisyaratkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan dapat menyelesaikan masalah ini sendirian.

Gigi pria itu bergemeretuk menahan kesal. Selalu seperti itu. Bocah kecil itu selalu berpura-pura kuat dan menanggung masalahnya sendirian. Seorang wanita berkacamata dengan surai berwarna merah darah tiba-tiba mendekatinya dengan takut-takut.

"Ada masalah apa, Karin?" ucap pria itu dingin seraya pandangannya tidak beralih dari gadis yang berada di hadapannya.

"Anu Taka…artis itu saat latihan membaca naskah datang terlambat sehingga membuat kita harus menunggu selama 1 jam untuk memulai latihan. Dan saat artis itu datang, Naruto sedikit menegurnya dengan halus. Sepertinya akris itu tidak terima sehingga dia mulai berulah membuat keributan di sini".

PLAK!

Amarah pria itu sudah mencapai ubun-ubun, pria itu hendak maju ke depan untuk membalas wanita itu. Berani sekali wanita menor tersebut melayangkan tangan pada pipi gadis kecilnya! Tapi lagi-lagi Naruto menahannya untuk tidak ikut campur dalam masalah tersebut. Taka semakin geram dibuatnya.

"Berani-beraninya kau memutus kontrak denganku hanya karena aku terlambat datang selama beberapa menit?! Aku ini seorang bintang! Wajar jika aku datang terlambat, lagi pula ini hanya latihan membaca naskah bukan?"

"Maaf saya ralat, anda datang terlambat hampir satu jam. Bagi sebuah pertunjukan latihan membaca naskah merupakan tahap paling pertama dan mendasar dalam mengenali tokoh yang akan diperankan dan juga untuk mengenali dan menjalin kerja sama dengan rekan lainnya yang akan ikut berperan dalam menghidupkan drama yang akan dimainkan. Seorang akris yang tidak dapat memahami hal dasar seperti itu maka tidak pantas dikatakan sebagai seorang professional." jawab Naruto dengan ketenangan yang mengagumkan. Orang-orang yang melihatnya tidak akan menyangka jika gadis yang sedang berbicara di hadapan mereka adalah seorang gadis kecil yang masih berusia 16 tahun.

"Ini adalah penghinaan! Mana pimpinan di sini? Kau hanyalah seorang asisten rendahan di sini! Akan aku adukan kau ke pimpinanmu!"

"Aku adalah pimpinan di tempat ini. Perkenalkan namaku Senju Tsunade." Ucap wanita paruh baya dengan paras cantik yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di tengah lingkaran. Tidak ada seorang aktris pun yang tidak mengenal nama Senju Tsunade. Dia adalah seorang legenda hidup yang selalu berhasil menyukseskan setiap pertunjukkan yang diperankan olehnya. Masih menjadi misteri sampai detik ini mengapa wanita ini tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri dari dunia keaktrisan di tengah-tengah karirnya yang sedang berada di puncak. Sampai detik ini bahkan wibawa dan pesonanya masih kuat terpancar di usianya yang menginjak angka ke-50.

Merlyn tiba-tiba saja merasa nyalinya menciut. Dengan suara terbata-bata dia berusaha untuk berbicara.

"Ehm, ehm. Saya merasa tersinggung oleh perkataan dari asisten sa"

"Maaf, perkataan apa yang membuat anda tersinggung? Saya menyetujui setiap perkataan yang diucapkan oleh asisten saya ini. Oh ya, perlu anda tahu bahwa Naruto adalah seorang kru yang paling berharga di teater ini. Saya rasa kemampuan anda tidak begitu baik untuk mengikuti arahan dari asisten saya ini. Kalau begitu kami akan sangat berterima kasih jika anda bersedia membatalkan kontrak pertunjukkan dengan teater kami." Ujar wanita paruh baya tersebut dengan keanggunan yang luar biasa.

Wajah aktris itu sudah merah padam menahan segala amarah yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubunnya. Melihat kondisi yang semakin kritis, sang manajer yang dari tadi hanya bisa terdiam di tempat berinisiatif untuk mengakhiri pertengkaran ini.

"Kami memohon maaf untuk kelancangan kami dalam membuat keributan di tempat ini. Kalau begitu, kami permisi", ujar manajer tersebut sambil berusaha menyeret paksa aktrisnya untuk keluar dari tempat itu.

Merlyn tidak pernah sekali pun merasa dipermalukan separah ini di depan umum. Tapi mencari masalah dengan Ny. Senju bukanlah tindakan yang bijaksana. Wanita itu masih menginginkan karir keaktrisannya masih tetap hidup di dunia industri Broadway Theatre. Dengan sisa-sisa harga diri yang masih ada di dalam dirinya, wanita itu berusaha untuk berjalan dengan dagu terangkat. Wanita itu sempat melemparkan tatapan mencela pada Naruto saat berjalan melewatinya.

"Tunggu dulu Nona Merlyn! Anda sepertinya melupakan satu hal." Merlyn menghentikan langkahnya.

"Anda berhutang permintaan maaf resmi kepada asisten saya yang paling berharga." Lenjut Tsunade dengan nada dingin yang mengancam.

"Baik Ny. Senju. Manajer saya akan mengirimkan surat permintaan maaf resmi kepada asisten _kesayangan_ anda. Kalau begitu, saya permisi. Selamat siang semuanya." Merlyn kembali melangkah dengan angkuh meninggalkan teater kecil tersebut. Dalam hati dia bersumpah bahwa dia tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kakinya lagi di _Hidden Village Theatre_ , suatu keputusan yang akan dia sesali seumur hidupnya.

Gema langkah kaki itu telah pergi menyisakan keheningan yang mencekam di ruang latihan.

PROK, PROK, PROK!

"Ayo semuanya kembali ke posnya masing-masing. Latihan hari ini dibatalkan, silahkan kalian persiapkan yang lainnya untuk pertunjukkan kita bulan depan!"

"Dan kau Nona Naruto"

"Biarkan aku yang menangani lukanya, nyonya. Kami berdua permisi dulu." Taka segera menyeret Naruto tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Ny. Tsunade.

Wanita itu hanya bisa menghela napas panjang menatap kepergian Taka dan Naruto. Dalam hati wanita itu berdoa mudah-mudahan kejadian tersebut tidak melukai perasaan anak kesayangannya.

Taka mengambil baskom besi berisi air dingin. Pria itu mencelupkan handuk kecil ke dalam air tersebut lalu memerasnya sampai airnya tidak menetes. Dengan telaten pria itu mengompres pipi kanan Naruto yang membengkak akibat bekas tamparan wanita berbedak tebal tadi.

"Katakan pada ku bagian mana yang sakit, hm?" ujar pria itu lembut seraya membolak-balikan wajah Naruto secara perlahan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Taka!" Gadis itu berusaha menampilkan senyum terbaiknya, namun berujung dengan meringis karena sudut bibirnya yang terluka akibat tamparan tadi. Sepertinya tamparan tadi memang cukup keras. Naruto hanya mampu mengeluh dalam hati, tidak mau membuat orang-orang sekelilingnya menjadi khawatir.

Pria itu membuang napas keras, merasa sangat kesal dengan sikap gadis di hadapannya.

"Kau ini.." dengan gigi bergemeletuk menahan amarah yang telah terakumlasi di hatinya, "kau ini benar-benar harus aku beri pelajaran!". Pria itu mengangkat tangannya tinggi seperti hendak memukul Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, bersiap-siap menerima pukulan yang akan dilayangkan oleh Taka. Detik berikutnya yang terjadi adalah kedua mata Naruto membola karena bukannya pukulan yang ia terima, pria ini malah memeluknya erat.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto". Bisik pria itu. _Gadis kecilku._ Pria ini semakin memeluknya erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher gadis itu.

"Tidak bisakah kau sedikit bergantung kepada ku? Tidak bisakah kau sedikit membagi beban mu pada ku?". Naruto hanya mampu diam mematung untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari pria di hadapannya. Menciptakan sebuah jeda panjang diantara mereka berdua.

"Menangislah saat bersama ku, berikan semua beban mu kepada ku. Kau tidak perlu menjadi seseorang yang kuat saat bersama ku. Karna aku lebih baik melihat mu menangis meraung-raung di pelukanku dari pada harus melihat mu tersenyum dengan bodoh."

"Aku tidak apa-apa Taka". Naruto merasa aneh, bukankah harusnya dia baik-baik saja? Bukankah harusnya dia terbiasa menanggung semuanya sendiri? Tapi suara dan air mata mengkhianatinya. Suara gadis itu bergetar menahan tangis, dan bulir-bulir air mata terusan-terusan mengalir dari mata indahnya. Pandangan gadis itu semakin buram. Kenapa dia bisa selemah itu dihadapan pria ini?

Kedua tangan Naruto terangkat dan membalas pelukan Taka dengan sama eratnya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Naruto melanggar sumpahnya dan membiarkan orang lain melihat air mata menetes dari kedua matanya.

 ** _Broadway Theatre, Broadway, 10 Oktober 1953_**

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini di sini, Nona?" Sasuke mengulang kembali pertanyaannya.

"Entahlah…mungkin karena aku menunggumu?" Naruto menatap pria di hadapannya dengan pandangan sedih. Detik berikutnya Naruto melangkah perlahan ke sisi panggung yang berlawanan arah dengan tempat Sasuke berdiri.

"Kau tahu, buat aku malam ini seperti mimpi. Siapa sangka gadis terbuang seperti ku bisa menjadi pemeran utama dalam sebuah pentas di panggung semegah ini?". Gadis itu terkekeh pelan lalu membalikkan tubuhnya ke hadapan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin merekam setiap detail dari panggung ini, aku ingin menghidupkan kembali pertunjukan Oklahoma milikku yang berhasil dipentaskan di panggung ini, aku ingin mengingat kembali wajah puas para penonton yang memenuhi bangku penonton di sayap kanan, tengah, sayap kiri dan juga penonton yang berada di atas balkon yang menggantung di sisi kanan dan kiri gedung ini."

"Aku ingin merekam semuanya, agar saat aku terbangun nanti, aku bisa yakin bahwa semua ini bukan hanya bunga tidurku semata". Naruto melabuhkan tatapan lembut ke sosok pria di depannya yang dibalas dengan tatapan dingin dari pria tersebut.

 _Sama seperti diri mu, Sasuke. Aku ingin merekam sosok mu agar melekat kuat di sudut memoriku yang terdalam. Agar aku yakin, bahwa keberadaan dirimu di dalam hidup ku adalah sebuah kenyataan. Bukan mimpi._

 ** _Hidden Village Theatre, West Street,_** **23 Juli 1950**

"Apakah nyonya tua itu sudah gila? Bagaimana bisa dia menyerahkan ku begitu saja kepada pria tua bangka itu?!" Naruto menjerit frustasi. Sejak kedatanan Namikaze Minato ke teater kecil mereka setengah jam yang lalu, gadis itu tidak berhenti berjalan mondar-mandir sambil sesekali menghentakkan kakinya untuk meluapkan kekesalannya.

Naruto merasa sangat kecewa atas keputusan sepihak yang diambil oleh wanita yang telah membesarkannya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, gadis itu merasa terbuang. Perasaan yang sama dirasakannya saat mengetahui bahwa dirinya bukanlah putri kandung Ny. Tsunade.

Siang ini pemilik Broadway Theatre secara khusus mendatangi Tsunade untuk meminta Naruto bekerja dengannya. Sepak terjang Naruto sebagai seorang sutradara di dunia teater telah tersebar ke segala penjuru Broadway. Kelihaian Naruto dalam menghidupkan sebuah drama telah mencuri perhatian pria tersebut. Minato bersedia menurunkan harga dirinya untuk menundukkan kepala kepada Tsunade agar mendapatkan izin untuk mempekerjakan Naruto sebagai sutradara di bawah naungan Manajemen Teater miliknya.

"Jaga bicaramu, nona! Tua bangka tersebut adalah pimpinan dari Broadway Theatre yang kamu kagumi itu. Bagaimana jka dia mendengarnya dan merasa tersinggung sehingga membatalkan penawarannya?" ucap Taka santai.

"Apa peduliku!? Jika dia mau membatalkan, silahkan saja!" sedetik kemudian Naruto merutuki mulutnya yang seringkali lancing berbicara tanpa berpikir panjang. _Bagaimana jika tuan tersebut benar-benar membatalkan tawarannya?_ Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya keras, merasa terkejut dengan pemikiran serakah yang baru saja melintas di kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa terlintas pikiran di kepalanya untuk mengkhianati Tsunade?

Taka menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu dan mendudukannya secara paksa di atas sofa empuk berwarna hitam yang berada di ruang ganti para pemain. Pria itu sengaja membiarkan Naruto meluapkan kekesalannya selama setengah jam dengan harapan gadis itu akan sedikit tenang saat akan diajak bicara olehnya.

"Lihat aku Naruto!" Gadis ini terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja pria itu sudah duduk berlutut di hadapannya. Jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat membuat gadis itu bisa mencium aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh pria tersebut. Naruto hanya mampu menelan ludah, pikirannya blank, kekecewaan dan rasa frustasinya menguap entah ke mana. Aroma maskulin yang keluar dari pria itu memang selalu bisa menjadi zat sedative untuknya. Menimbulkan rasa aman dan tenang yang memabukkan untuknya.

"Dengar, kau tidak mengkhianati siapa pun!" Gadis itu sedikit melipat dahinya karena pria di hadapannya selalu bisa menebak isi kepalanya dengan tepat.

"Jangan membantah dan jangan berpikir bahwa Nyonya melakukan ini karena ingin membuangmu!" Lipatan di dahi Naruto semakin dalam dan bibirnya mengkerut lucu, merasa sebal karena tebakan Taka lagi-lagi tepat sasaran. Pria itu terkekeh melihat ekspresi yang keluar dari gadis kecilnya, ekspresi sebal milik Naruto selalu menjadi hiburan untuknya.

Kedua tangan pria itu menjulur untuk menyentuh kedua pipi gadis dihadapannya. Naruto sedikit menjengit dan reflex berusaha untuk menghindari sentuhan yang tiba-tiba tersebut. Tapi dia tidak bisa, karena pandangan pria itu mengunci pergerakannya. Netra sekelam malam milik pria itu selalu bisa membius dirinya, melumpuhkan motorisnya sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak seinchi pun.

"Dengarkan aku, bukankah bekerja di Broadway Theatre merupakan cita-citamu dari dulu?"

"Bukankah menghidupkan drama musikal spektakuler di panggung semegah Broadway telah lama menjadi ambisi mu?"

"Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi? Ambill kesempatan ini. Nyonya Tsunade menyerahkan mu karena dia menyayangimu, karena dia tahu bahwa bakat mu terlalu besar untuk berada di teater ini."

Gadis itu tertegun. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan fakta sepenting itu?

"Tapi bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa beradaptasi di sana? Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa memenuhi ekspektasi Tn. Namikaze? Bagaimana jika…"

Gadis itu membeku ditempat, pria ini baru saja mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

"Sst, jangan berpikir terlalu banyak. Kamu adalah wanita yang kuat, jadi kamu pasti bisa menghaapi ini semua. Dan tenanglah karna aku akan ikut bersama mu. Oke?"

Naruto hanya mampu menganggukan kepala seraya menundukkan wajahnya. Rona merah merambat dari pipi ke telinganya menghantarkan perasaan hangat yang merambat secara cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Semua keresahan dan ketakutan di hatinya menghilang sudah. Taka meraih gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Tatapan pria itu bersirobok dengan Ny. Tsunade yang telah berdiri di depan pintu masuk ruang ganti. Wanita paruh baya itu mengucapkan terima kasih tanpa suara dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan pasangan tersebut.

 ** _Broadway Theatre, Broadway, 10 Oktober 1953_**

Naruto memeluk dirinya sendiri, kedinginan. Udara pagi ini terlalu dingin, membuat tubuhnya menggigil sampai ke sumsum tulangnya.

Sasuke perlahan berjalan naik ke atas panggung untuk mendekati gadis itu. Sasuke membuka jas yang dipakai olehnya dan memakaikannya ke bahu telanjang Naruto. Pria itu mengeratkan jasnya agar gadis di hadapannya tidak merasa kedinginna.

"Pakaian mu terlalu tipis nona. Udara pagi ini terlalu dingin, tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kediamanmu. Kau butuh istirahat, pertunjukan malam ini terlalu melelahkan untukmu."

Naruto berkedip dua kali, merasa terpana dengan sikap pria di hadapannya. Setelah ingatannya kembali, baru kali ini pria ini mau berbicara panjang lebar dengannya dan bersikap lembut padanya. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat seraya mendorong dada pria tersebut dengan keras, membuat Sasuke terdorong kebelakang.

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku belum selesai Sasuke! Kita harus menyelesaikan ini hari ini! Kau harus mendengarkan aku sampai akhir!" Teriak gadis itu, frustasi. Beban di hatinya terlalu berat, gadis itu harus segera melepaskan beban itu. Jika tidak, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan mati akibat napasnya tercekik karena beban yang terlalu berat dipikul oleh dadanya.

Pertemuannya dengan Sasuke adalah sebuah keajaiban yang mengubahnya menjadi seorang putri. Tapi naasnya, Sasuke menjadikan Naruto menjadi seorang putri yang kehilangan pangeran yang dicintainya. Apakah cerita ini akan berakhir bahagia jika sang putri kehilangan pangeran yang dicintainya?

 ** _Broadway Theatre, Broadway, 10 Oktober 1950_**

Sebagai debut pertamanya di Broadway, Naruto memilih untuk mementaskan Drama Musikal " _Where's Charley?"_. Sebuah drama musikal sederhana namun penuh warna yang menceritakan tentang kehidupan tokoh utama ( _Charley Wykeham)_ bersama sahabat dan kekasihnya di dunia perkuliahan yang mengambil setting Oxford.

Suasana di _back stage_ begitu ramai dan padat aktifitas. Masing-masing orang sangat sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Di tengah-tengah hiruk pikuk tersebut terdapat beberapa orang yang membentuk lingkaran dengan seorang gadis yang berada di pusatnya. Kumpulan itu merupakan setiap kepala bagian pertunjukkan yang mengadakan rapat persiapan gladi resik untuk pertunjukkan nanti malam. Rapat itu dipimpin langsung oleh Naruto. Naruto tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kru _Broadway Theatre_ mayoritas berisi orang Jepang. Sifat mereka yang terbuka dan rata-rata seumur dengannya, membuat Naruto mudah beradaptasi di lingkungan baru tersebut. Mereka langsung menerima Naruto sebagai pimpinan pertunjukkan mereka.

"Semua actor dan aktris telah berkumpul dan sedang melakukan fitting terakhir di ruang ganti. Sampai sejauh ini tidak ada wardrobe yang bermasalah." Laporan pertama berasal dari wanita cantik bersurai pirang dengan netra aquamarine yang bernama Ino Yamanaka.

"Bagaimana dengan Miss Katty, salah satu penari kita? Bukankah kemarin kostumnya sempat bermasalah karena lingkar pinggang Miss Katty menambah beberapa inchi?" ucap Naruto seraya menatap laporan list wardrobe yang akan mereka gunakan untuk pertunjukkan nanti malam.

"Oh, masalah itu sudah kami atasi. Kami sudah mengganti kostumnya dengan satu ukuran yang lebih besar. Sepertinya ukuran kostum terbaru lebih cocok untuk Miss Katty." Ino melapor dengan mantap.

" _Good job!_ Setelah rapat ini selesai pastikan bahwa para penari latar kita mendapatkan pakaian dengan ukuran yang pas agar mereka bisa leluasa bergerak. Okey Rock Lee, bagaimana dengan persiapan properti yang akan kita gunakan untuk pertunjukkan? Apakah sudah siap semua? Sekalian laporanya dari Kiba untuk setting panggung dan jalan, karena sebelum pertunjukkan dimulai kita akan mengadakan parade dulu dari ujung Jalan Broadway" Naruto menatap ke arah pria bersurai hitam dengan mata hitamnya yang besar dan seorang pria dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir Nona, karena semua properti sudah siap. Bahkan buku-buku yang akan digunakan untuk setting ruang perkuliahan sudah saya ganti dengan material yang lebih ringan."

"Setting panggung dan jalan juga sudah siap! Panggung sudah bisa kita gunakan pagi ini untuk gladi resik!"

"Oke, terima kasih Rock Lee dan Kiba. Selanjutnya dari Shikamaru sebagai tata cahaya panggung. Apakah kau sudah mengganti lampu sorot yang terbesar dengan yang lebih terang? Kita harus memastikan bahwa pencahayaan di panggung sudah cukup terang untuk memperlihatkan wajah para pemainnya. Tapi jangan terlalu panas, karena aku tidak mau mereka merasa kepanasan saat tampil di atas panggung." Pandangan Naruto mengarah kepada sesosok pria dengan mata sayu dan potongan rambut aneh berbentuk nanas.

"Semua sudah sesuai dengan yang anda minta, Nona. Semua berada dalam kendali ku."

"Oke, terima kasih Shiikamaru. Dan terakhir dari asisten pribadiku, Nona Sakura. Aku harap kau bersedia untuk membantu ku dalam mengatur _flow_ selama pementasan berlangsung."

"Siap laksanakan, Nona!" Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda menjawabnya dengan lantang.

"Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian dalam beberapa bulan ini. Saya tahu untuk mempersiapkan ini semua tidaklah mudah. Mohon kerjasamanya untuk menyukseskan pertunjukkan ini!" Naruto membungkukan tubuhnya dihadapan semua anggpta krunya.

Semua anggota kru saling bertatapan sama lain dan saling melempar senyum pernah arti. Mereka merasa beruntung karena memiliki sutradara secakap dan sesantun Naruto. Entah kenapa mereka merasa bahwa kepribadian Naruto sangat mirip dengan bos besar mereka. Mereka yakin bahwa di tangan gadis ini, Broadway Theatre akan semakin Berjaya.

"Oke, pertunjukan tinggal kurang dari 48 jam lagi, kita harus segera bersiap-siap untuk melakukan gladi resik. Sakura tolong perintahkan untuk semua pemain dan petugas agar stand by di posnya masing-masing dalam waktu 1 jam"

"Siap, Nona!" ucap mereka semua serempak.

"Kau terlihat sangat lelah" Naruto terkejut mendengar suara bariton yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakangnya. Gadis itu segera membalikan tubuhnya dan langsung berhadapan dengan sosok tegap yang memandangnya dengan intens. Tangann kanan pria itu tiba-tiba terulur dan mengusap pipi kiri Naruto dengan lembut. "Kau agak sedikit kurusan. Makanlah yang banyak, aku membawakan sandwich telur untuk mu".

Naruto salah tingkah dengan perhatian Taka yang terang-terangan ditunjukan di depan umum. Kru yang beralu lalang di tempat itu hanya berdehem sambil memalingkan muka. Merasa jengah karena menyaksikan adegan _romantic life_ yang berlangsung di hadapan mereka. Dengan sedikit kikuk, Naruto menerima sandwich yang disodorkan oleh Taka. "Te, terima kasih". Dadanya tiba-tiba berdegup kencang dan pipinya menghangat.

"SASUKE! AKHIRNYA AKU MENEMUKAN MU!"

Kejadian itu berlangsung begitu cepat. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis cantik berwajah oriental dengan surai indigo menerjang Taka dan mencium bibirnya dengan penuh kerinduan. Kedua manik Taka membola dan tiba-tiba saja berbagai macam potongan ingatan menyusup ke dalam kepalanya.

"Hi…. Hi…na...ta..?"

AAAARGH! Tiba-tiba pria itu menjerit kencang seraya menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan kemudian roboh ke lantai. Naruto hanya mampu diam terpaku menyaksikan kejadian tersebut. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, sebelum gadis itu bisa mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi, terdengar teriakan kepanikan dari sekelilingnya dan beberapa orang yang berkumpul mengerubungi Taka yang tergeletak di atas lantai besama dengan gadis bersurai indigo yang menangis histeris di atasnya.

 _Sang pangeran telah tersadar oleh kecupan dari sang putri, dan itu artinya akhir untuk pemeran pembantu seperti dirinya. Bahkan di kehidupan nyata pun, Naruto tidak pernah bisa menjadi pemeran utama._

 ** _Broadway Theatre, Broadway, 12 Oktober 1951_**

"Kau memang jenius Nona Naruto. Terima kasih karena telah menghidupkan kembali Pertunjukkan di Teater ini. Pementasan _Where's Charley?_ yang dilakukan kemarin malam sungguh luar biasa. Aku sangat bangga pada mu" Puji Minato dengan tulus.

"Pujian anda terlalu berlebihan, Tuan. Saya hanya berusaha untuk memberikan karya yang terbaik". Gadis itu hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi pujian yang diberikan oleh atasan barunya.

"Selain jenius, anda sangat rendah hati ternyata. Sebagai tanda apresiasi atas kerja keras anda, saya akan mengabulkan satu permohonan anda. Katakan pada ku, adakah yang anda inginkan saat ini?"

"Tidak perlu tuan, saya tidak perlu apa-apa. Gajii yang anda berikan sudah cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan saya. Tapi, ada satu hal yang ingin saya tanyakan." Ucap Naruto dengan ragu.

"Kalau begitu, coba katakan. Mungkin aku bisa membantu anda untuk menemukan jawabannya."

Naruto terdiam sejenak, "mengenai Sasu.."

TOK, TOK, TOK!

Seorang pria berwajah oriental yang dihiasi dengan netra onyx dan bersurai raven tampak masuk ke dalam ruangan. Naruto menahan napasnya sejenak. _Taka, itukah kau?_

"Masuklah Sasuke! Kemari!". Pria paruh baya itu merentangkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk Sasuke dengan hangat dan bersahabat. "Bagaimana kondisi mu, anakku? Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apakah kau sudah menjalani pemeriksaan dokter?" Minato melemparkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dengan nada khawatir, pertanyaan seperti seorang ayah yang mengkhawatirkan anaknya.

"Oh ya, Nona Naruto. Aku tahu kamu sudah mengenal pria ini selama 7 tahun ke belakang. Tapi izinkan aku untuk memperkenalnya sekali lagi. Pria muda ini adalah Uciha Sasuke, putra dari sahabat terbaikku sekaligus tangan kanan ku. Terima kasih karena telah mengembalikan Sasuke kepada kami Nona. Aku sangat berhutang pada mu."

Sesaat tatapan Sasuke dan Naruto bertemu. Naruto tidak bisa mengenali tatapan itu. Pria di depannya ini memandangnya dengan tatapan yang dingin dan begitu asing. Naruto menjerit dalam hati, _pria ini bukan Takanya, bukan Taka miliknya!_ Dan dunia gadis itu terasa runtuh seketika.

 ** _Broadway Theatre, Broadway, 10 Februari 1951_**

Naruto tidak bisa mengingat kejadian apa pun yang terjadi dalam 4 bulan terakhir. Naruto merasa hidupnya tiba-tiba merasa hampa, tidak bernyawa. Dalam 4 bulan ini Naruto menjalani aktifitas sehari-hari layaknya seorang zombie.

Naruto telah kehilangan mataharinya, Takanya telah pergi meninggalkannya. Tidak, sejak awal pria itu memang bukan miliknya. Dialah yang telah merebut pria itu dari gadis cantik tersebut. Seharusnya Naruto bisa dengan lapang membiarkan Taka untuk kembali ke pelukan wanita bersurai indigo tersebut.

Akan tetapi, Naruto tidak bisa. Melihat Taka yang kini memandangnya dengan dingin, melihat gadis bersurai indigo itu yang terus-terusan bersama dengan Taka, melihat Taka yang menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan yang sama seperti saat dia menatapnya dulu, membuat hatinya hancur.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti ini, _Nee chan?"_ Hinata mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Aku tdak mengerti akan apa yang kau bicarakan, _Hime."_ Sasuke kembali melanjutkan bacaannya meski sebenarnya pikirannya sudah tidak bisa fokus akan tulisan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Jangan berpura-pura bersikap bodoh, _Nee-chan!_ Sampai kapan kau akan membuat kesalahpahaman antara kau dan gadis pirang itu berlanjut? Kau harus menjelaskan padanya sejelas-jelasnya tentang identitas diriku. Bukankah kau mencintainya _nee-chan?"_ Ujar Hinata seraya merebut buku bacaan yang sedang dibaca oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Entah menurun dari mana sifat keras kepala gadis di depannya ini. Jika sudah begini, maka dia harus memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan agar adiknya tersebut tidak terus menerus merongrong dirinya dengan pertanyaan yang sama. "Tidak bisa _hime._ Saat ini aku tidak bisa menjelaskan apa pun padanya. Ada sesuatu yang sedang kuselidiki dan harus kupastikan. Saat ini, biarlah keadaan tetap seperti ini"

Hinata hendak membalas perkataan kakaknya, akan tetapi dia urungkan karena melihat ekspresi pahit di wajah kakaknya. Hinata cukup paham, bahwa kakaknya juga terluka. Kakaknya pasti memilki alasan kuat yang tidak bisa diungkapkan yang mendasari tindakannya tersebut.

"Lagipula kau pikir salah siapa kesalahpahaman ini bisa terjadi, hm?" Sasuke melemparkan tatapan mata yang paling mematikan kepada adik semata wayangnya tersebut. Hinata hanya mampu meringis mengingat kebodohan dirinya yang mencium kakaknya di depan umum di awal pertemuaan mereka.

 ** _Broadway Theatre, Broadway, 23 Juli 1951_**

 _Pria itu bernama Uciha Sasuke. Keluarga Uciha secara turun temurun ditugaskan sebagai pengawal pribadi keluarga Namikaze. Sasuke kecil ditugaskan secara khusus untuk melindungi putri semata wayang Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina. Seorang anak perempuan cantic yang memiliki senyum sehangat matahari. Sejak Minato kehilangan putrinya, Sasuke yang saat itu masih belia berusia 9 tahun ditugaskan untuk menyelidiki dan mencari keberadaan putri kesayangannya._

 _Bertahun-tahun dia habiskan untuk mencari keberadaaan putri kecilnya hingga saat Sasuke hendak menemukan titik terang, musibah itu terjadi. Sasuke diserang habis-habisan hingga dia harus mengalami geger otak yang mengakibatkan kehilangan memori di dalam otaknya. Ingatannya bisa hilang, tapi hatinya telah merekam sebuah jejak berharga, bahwa Sasuke diberi tugas untuk mencari seorang gadis kecil yang cantik yang memiliki senyum seperti matahari._

Akhirnya Naruto membulatkan keputusannya untuk keluar dari Broadway Theatre dan kembali ke tempat asalnya. Naruto sudah tidak bisa menanggung derita dan sakit akibat diabaikan dan dilupakan oleh orang yang dicintainya. Perasaan negatif mulai muncul kembali dan menguasai akal sehatnya membuat dirinya menjadi tidak produktif dan tidak dapat menghasilkan satu karya pun yang dapat memuaskannya sejak debut pertamanya. Naruto merasa bahwa jiwanya telah terluka parah. Dia membutuhkan tempat yang tenang dan waktu yang panjang untuk menyembuhkan perasaannya.

Naruto diam bergeming di depan pintu kerja Minato. Entah kenapa dia merasa ragu untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Keberanian yang sudah dia kumpulkan sejak lama akhirnya menguap sudah. Naruto hendak berbalik untuk pergi dari ruangan tersebut ketika sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk, Nona?".

Sebuah suara bariton yang sangat Naruto kenal membuyarkan lamunannya. Tubuh Naruto merasa tegang, karena pria itu sedang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. Dia bisa mencium bau maskulin khas yang biasa menguar dari tubuhnya. Ingin rasanya gadis itu berbalik dan memeluk pria yang berdiri di belakangnya. Namun tatapan tajam nan dingin yang terasa diatas kepalaanya mengurungkan niatannya tersebut.

Tangan pria itu menjulur melewaati pinggang Naruto dan membuka knop pintu yang berada di hadapannya. Saat pintu itu terbuka, Naruto melihat sosok Minato Namikaze yang sedang membelakanginya dan menghadap ke arah jendela besar yang berada di depan matanya. Dengan ragu, Naruto masuk ke dalam dengan diikuti oleh Sasuke yang berjalan perlahan di belakangnya.

Taka, maksudnya Sasuke tampak tampan dalam balutan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna biru muda dengan celana panjang kotak-kotak berwarna biru muda yang dipadukan dengan dasi kupu-kupu dan suspender yang bernada serupa.

Sasuke membungkukan badannya kemudian dengan lantang berkata,

"Tuan, aku sudah berhasil menemukan putri anda yang hilang!".

Perkataan Sasuke berhasil menarik perhatian Minato dan Naruto. Pria paruh baya tersebut memalingkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke, menunggu informasi selanjutnya yang akan dilontarkan oleh tangan kanannya. Naruto terlalu kaget akan informasi yang disampaikan oleh Sasuke, sebuah kenyataan yang memukul kesadarannya telak. Detik berikutnya Naruto tidak dapat mengingat apa pun selain Tn. Namikaze yang memeluknya dengan erat sambil menangis dan mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali. Dari balik bahu Tn. Namikaze, Naruto bisa melihat Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Di hari itu, Sasuke berperan menjadi seorang peri yang menyihir Naruto menjadi seorang pemeran utama cerita dalam sekejap yang ditebus dengan harga yang sangat mahal, yaitu kehilangan orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Hari itu, Naruto telah sampai pada sebuah kesadaran penuh bahwa _Takanya telah benar-benar mati_.

Entah ini sebuah anugrah atau penderitaan lainnya yang harus dihadapi oleh Naruto.

 ** _Broadway Theatre, Broadway, 10 Oktober 1953_**

Sejak saat itu kehidupan Naruto berubah dratis. Naruto bermetamorfosa dari seorang sutradara menjadi seorang Aktris terkenal yang selalu diperebutkan untuk mendapatkan pemeran utama. Mimpi gadis itu untuk menjadi seorang aktris akhirnya tercapai sudah. Puncaknya adalah hari ini, di mana Naruto berhasil menaklukan Panggung Broadway dengan Pementasan Oklahoma miliknya. Di saat yang bersamaan, jurang pemisah antara Naruto dan Sasuke semakin besar. Kini posisi mereka adalah seorang bodyguard dengan majikannya.

"Apa arti aku untuk mu Sasuke?" Akhirnya pertanyaan besar itu telah berhasil diungkapkan. Sasuke hanya bergeming di sudut panggung dan menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dan bergerak menjauhi pria itu.

Pandangannya menerawang jauh, berusaha mengingat kejadian beerapa tahun silam.

"Kau memandangku dengan tatapan yang sama saat kau mengungkapkan identitasku kepada ayah ku", Naruto menghela napas panjang, "apa arti tatapan itu, Sasuke?", lanjutnya.

Keheningan yang panjang tercipta diantara mereka berdua. Saat ini Broadway sudah memasuki pukul 5 pagi, waktu istirahat untuk Broadway.

"Kau dengan kekuasaan mu yang sekarang, bisa memaksaku untuk mencintaimu dan mengikatku seumur hidupmu dengan pernikahan. Kenapa tidak kau lakukan?"

 _Kenapa?_

Pertanyaan sama yang dilontarkan oleh ayahnya beberapa saat silam. Dan sama seperti jawaban yang diberikan kepada ayahnya, _aku tidak tahu._

"Ingin rasanya aku untuk mengikatmu denganku seumur hidupmu. Kalau bisa, aku ingin menghancurkan kedua tangan dan kakimu agar kau tidak bisa pergi meninggalkanku". Naruto memeluk tubuhnya semakin erat. Tubuhnya semakin merasa dingin meski sudah memakai jas milik sasuke. Aroma tubuh pria itu yang tertinggal pada jas membuat tubuhnya semakin merasa mengigil.

Tuhan, aku sudah tidak tahan.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa Sasuke, tidak bisa". Bisik gadis itu lemah namun mampu terdengar jelas oleh Sasuke. Mata gadis itu memanas. Gadis itu berusaha untuk menengadahkan wajahnya agar air matanya tidak jatuh semakin deras. Tapi tidak bisa. Semakin dia tahan, air mata itu semakin kuat menerobos pertahanannya untuk keluar.

"Karena hatiku lebih sakit saat melihatmu menatapku dengan dingin. Hatiku lebih sakit saat melihatmu tidak bisa bahagia bersamaku, tidak bisa tertawa bersamaku". Dengan harga diri dan tenaga yang tersisa, Naruto menghapus air matanya dan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke depan pria yang dicintainya.

"Aku lebih memilih untuk pergi dari kehidupan mu agar kamu bisa bahagia. Biarlah aku menahan perih karena merindukan mu, tapi setidaknya aku tidak perlu menahan derita karena melihat mu tidak bahagia."

"Aku menggunakan kekuasaanku untuk meminta ayahku memulangkanmu ke Jepang. Kau bisa berkumpul kembali dengan keluarga dan teman-temanmu di Jepang. Selain itu aku meminta ayahku untuk memberi pesangon yang besar sebagai modal agar kau bisa membuka usaha untuk membantu perekonomianmu dan keluargamu. Perang dunia ke-II telah berakhir, harusnya saat ini kondisi di Jepang sudah cukup stabil pasca perang yang berkepanjangan."

Naruto berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada Sasuke sebagai kenangan terakhir. "Karena itu pergilah, aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Kau bisa pergi besok pagi".

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat.

"Terima kasih karena telah membiarkanku pergi, Nona. Sebelum kita berpisah, aku meminta hadiah tambahan sebagai salam perpisahan darimu."

"Katakan padaku, hadiah apa yang kau inginkan dari ku?" Naruto merasa heran, karena tidak biasanya pria ini meminta hadiah tambahan.

"Kau." Naruto sedikit mengernyit bingung.

"Aku menginginkan sebuah ciuman darimu, Naruto" Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari gadis itu, Sasuke langsung menarik pinggang gadis itu dan mencium bibir ranum gadis itu dengan ciuman penuh hasrat dan menuntut. Naruto merasa bahwa ciuman itu bukanalah ciuman perpisahan, melainkan ciuman sebagai tanda bahwa kedua hati yang terpisah telah kembali menyatu.

Napas keduanya memburu. Naruto tetap memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. "Apa maksudnya ci.."

"Aku mencintai mu. Aku mencintai mu, Namikaze Naruto", bisik Sasuke seraya memeluk pinggang Naruto dengan posesif seolah-seolah tidak mau kehilangan gadis itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher gadis itu, menghirup aroma gadis itu yang sudah sangat dirindukannya.

"Terima kasih karena telah membebaskanku dari ayahmu, Naruto. Dan kini aku bisa mencintaimu dengan bebas"

 _Pangerannya telah kembali, saat sang pemeran utama telah menemukan kembali cintanya, maka cerita ini dapat diselesaikan dengan akhir yang bahagia._

Hallo semuanya

Cerita ini didedikasikan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Naruto sekaligus juga kegiatan Event Edupad Sasunaru, namun apa daya...karena satu dan lain hal saya baru bisa mempublish cerita ini sekarang.

Cerita ini fiktif belaka dengan mengambil setting tempat di Broadway. Beberapa tempat dan Drama Musikal yang disinggung dalam cerita ini saya ambil dari wikipedia dan beberapa blog. jadi mohon maaf jika ada beberapa karya dengan penggambaran yang tidak terlalu tepat.

Cerita ini masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini dengan typo yang bertebaran di mana-mana #tutupMata, tetapi bagaimana pun juga ini adalah kado pertama saya setelah bertahun-tahun vakum dalam dunia kepenulisan. Selamat menikmati untuk para Naruto Lovers, ditunggu banget untuk Read and Reviewnya.

Akhir kata,

Selamat Ulang Tahun Naruto..

mohon maaf untuk kadonya yang terlambat.

#DeepBow

Salam hangat, Div

#SasuFemNaru

#WeDoCareAboutSFN

#Edupad Goes To Broadway


End file.
